Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future)
Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and the future self of Sabertooth Mage Rogue Cheney, Rogue Cheney (Future). Prologue Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games, restoring their place as the strongest Guild in Fiore. Everyone congratulates them. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 5-7 Down at the corridors, the Rescue Team has a hard time beating the reappeared Garou Knights. Suddenly, as Fiore troops come to aid the Knights, a mysterious shadow starts swallowing them. The Rescue Team gets really suprised and confused, especially when the shadow swallows up the Garou Knights, too. During this, outside the stadium, Jellal realizes that there's another person here from the future beside Future Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 13-14 Back in the castle, Arcadios meets up with Datong and Hisui. He tells Hisui that he spoke to the one from the future whom she spoke to and her advice doesn't match with what Hisui told him. However, Hisui says that the one whom she spoke to, was a man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 15-19 In the corridors, the Rescue Team sees the shadow again. Natsu questions who's there. He steps out, stating he came from the future and he is Rogue, much to the team's suprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 20-23 In the castle, Hisui and Arcadios orders the soldiers to open the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 6-7 Rogue speaks about the future 7 years from now, from where he came back. In that time, dragons have already conquered the world. He says that the world's doom's cause was that they couldn't open the gates because somebody stopped them. Then he says he's here to eliminate that person, who turns out to be Lucy Heartfilia. As Rogue's firing a blast at Lucy, the one from the future jumps in front of him, saving her, dying from the blast however. With her breath, she says to Lucy to protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 9-19 Natsu gets angered at Rogue, who tells that as long as Lucy's alive, she will close the gates. He then puts his hands on flames and prepares for a battle...Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 20-22 Battle Rogue prepares to strike Lucy again, but Natsu intervenes and pushes he back with a powerful punch. Rogue gets angry for Natsu "sticking his nose in". He turns into a shadow and attacks Natsu from the wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 5-8 He then continues attacking, with Natsu barely only can barely defend himself. During this, he speaks about Lucy, who will close the gate as long as she's alive. Natsu doesn't believes him, shouting that Lucy would never do such a thing. Future Rogue strikes with Shadow Dragon's Eruption, damaging Natsu. However, Natsu activates his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, which suprises Rogue. Natsu attacks him, causing a huge impact on the ground. As Natsu prepares for another strike, Rogue smirks and activates his White Shadow Dragon Mode. He then attacks Natsu with an extremely powerful spell, the White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk. The spell creates thin beams piercing through Natsu, causing him to yell in pain. Natsu, lying on the ground severely injured, questions if the White Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't originally his Magic. Rogue says he's right, it was Sting's Magic, until he killed him. Natsu gets enraged hearing this, but is incapable to do anything. Rogue starts preparing his finishing blow, however, suddenly multiple orbs appear, with Ultear and Meredy behind them. Rogue turns to run, leaving Natsu to the two girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 8-20 Aftermath At the top of Mercurius, the Eclipse Gate is opening. Wendy states that their future don't seem so bleak now, to which Lucy agrees. However, she then says that these doors must remain closed and starts walking towards the Eclipse, leaving Wendy in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 20-22 She orders to close the doors immediately. Hisui stops her, stating that if they close the doors now, they won't get a second chance against the dragons. Lucy explains that it isn't a cannon but a portal, connected to 400 years in the past. Just after explaining this, a tremor hits in and a dragon emerges from the Gate...Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 5-9 References Navigation